Patent Document 1 discloses a process management device that determines the presence or absence of abnormality by performing wavelet analysis on a plurality of pieces of process result data (such as, for example, energy consumption, outside air temperature, room temperature, and indoor humidity of air-conditioning equipment) obtained by measuring a process in a time-series manner, and transforming the analysis results into a three-dimensional contour pattern.
Patent Document 2 discloses an energy device system used in a store including a plurality of electrical devices that receives a supply of power from a power system to perform air-conditioning, refrigeration, illumination and the like within a store, a plurality of sensors that detects the state quantity according to each of the electrical devices, a management and control unit that, on receiving a detection signal from each sensor, inputs a control signal to each of the electrical devices for performing management and control while correlating the state quantities between each of the electrical devices in a constant manner based on an electrical device operating algorithm, and an operating algorithm update unit that updates the electrical device operating algorithm of the management and control unit.